THIS IS LOVE
by i.am.a.Filipino.writer
Summary: MERICCUP... MERICCUP... MERICCUP! well, Merida and Hiccup are bestfriends and well, you'll know the rest when you read this... so, read it :) (I DON'T WANNA' SPOIL IT) rated T for some of the future parts b'coz of some fighting... :)
1. Chapter 1

**There was once a saying that once you have a "SLOW-MO" (**SLOW MOTION)** moment with someone, he/she is the one you'll be with... But others say that when a "FAST FORWARD" moment is happening to you, the two of you will be together forever... (I just got this from a Filipino Movie that was showing last April or March entitled "Must Be Love"... This is also about that movie) OH, AND SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLINGS AND WRONG GRAMMARS... :)  
**

* * *

Merida and Hiccup are bestfriends, they've known each other since they were kids...

"Yes! I got it!"Merida said after shooting the ball into the hoop. Hiccup knew that she was satisfied with that look on her face. Then Merida took a quick glance at Hiccup... Then, the world was getting slower... All Merida saw was Hiccup and him alone... It was definetly a **slow-mo** MOMENT... Then, Jack was shouting "Catch the ball!" to Merida, he was just 'gonna pass the ball to Merida. Merida didn't notice the ball, it hit her head... "Furball! Wake up! Hey Jack! I guess you Hit her too hard in the head." Hiccup explained while placing Merida's head on his lap... "Hey, I didn't mean to do tha-" Jack hadn't finished his sentence 'cause Merida was awake. Merida saw Hiccup first seeing him blurry , not knowing what she said "I Love You." she said having a blurry eyesight... Everyone around her laughed...

* * *

Merida got to their mansion, Hiccup brought her there still laughing a bit... "Would ya' stop that!" Merida shouted... Her voice echoed in the freakishlly large mansion... "Oh Merida! Yer' here..." Fergus said going down the grand staircase... "I'll go ta' my room now!" Merida shouted while storming off to her room. "Well... Bye Mr. Dunbroch!" Hiccup said waving his hand. "Take care son!" Fergus said waving his hand back as well...

"Put yer' self together Merida! How can Ya' explain this ta' them... Wait, last day of school tomorrow, and the next day summer... They'll forget about it, I hope..." Merida said lying down on her king-sized bed and slept... Hiccup on the other hand... "I Love You." Hiccup said imitating Merida's voice while walking home... "Haha... I Love you too..." Hiccup said looking back at the huge mansion. Hiccup had liked Merida for as long as he remembered, they met each other when they were six...

-Hiccup's flash back-

"Mom? Where are ya' goin'?"the six-year-old Merida said placing her doll on a huge rock beside her. "Bye Merida..." Elinor said walking away with two huge trolley bags... Merida was crying, then Hiccup came. "Hey, Why are you crying?"Hiccup asked holding a basketball in his hands. "My mum just left." Merida said wiping here tears away. "Well, I'm Hiccup and you are?" Hiccup said. "Ahm' Merida, I live in that house." Merida said pointing to a very big mansion... "Well, can we be friends?" Hiccup asked. "Sure." Merida said showing a smile. "But before we become friends, you should paly basketball with me, oh that's right you're a girl and girls don't play basketball." Hiccup teased. "Give mei that ball, Ahm sure Ah' can beat ya'!" Merida said taking the ball away from Hiccup and they played through out the night... (You'll know why Elinor left on the next chapters)  
-End of Flash back-  
"But does she really like me?" Hiccup keeps asking himself.

* * *

6:30 am

"Merida! Wake up! Last day of school remember!"Fergus shouted while entering his daughter's room. "Oh! Son of a guy! I'll get ready!Get out!" Merida said getting out of her bed while Fergus left. Merida took a bath, dried her hair, weared her favorite converse sneakers, a white shirt and skinny jeans. She took her bag and ran down stairs. She finished getting ready after 20 minutes. "Hey dad!" Merida said with her mouth full of pancakes. "Faster! Yer' driver is waitin' for ya', and boys, faster as well. "Okay, Am' done..." Merida said standing up, taking her phone and she wore a cap Backwards.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Merida went out of the car and she fixed her cap.  
"Hey Merida!" Hiccup shouted while running towards the red head. "Wot now?" MErida said looking at Hiccup with an angry look. "Ummm, about yesterda-"He was cut-off by Merida "Oh, that? Haha, well what I actually said was I love you Brady Ellison... (one of the world's greatest archers) haha, you might haven't heard mei clearly lad."Merida said as an excuse. Hiccup always believes Merida, well... Most of the time. "Oh, so you don't have any real feelings for me? he said. "Feelings for you? No way! Hey, lets go to class now, I'm sure the monstrous nightmare (that's what they call their history teacher) will eat us alive." They laughed on their way to the classroom...

* * *

**WELL, PLEASE REVIEW! I THINK I'LL POST CHAPTER TWO TOMORROW OR SOMEDAY... XD**

**-AUTHOR-**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUESTION:/scythe657: Did Elinor leave Merida and Fergus? Why? Where are the triplets? Please make it more detailed  
ANSWER: On Hiccup's flashback it was written that YOU'LL KNOW WHILE ELINOR LEFT ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS** **on the parenthesis and the boys were mentioned in Fergus's sentence :)**

**so, here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

* * *

**AFTER CLASS**

Every afternoon, Merida just walks home with Hiccup from school... They were walking on the sidewalk when, "Hey look, the festival's starting already" Hiccup said pointing at the parade. "Oh, yeah... Hey, Hiccup... Let's eat at Mc Donald's." Merida said with a smile on her face, Hiccup nodded in agreement. They rode a cab to Mc Donald's.

* * *

**AT MC DONALD'S**

"Hic, Order a box of chicken nuggets, a monster-sized coke float and large fries for mei."Merida said givin 50 dollars to Hiccup. "Why do I always have to order? You should order today." Hiccup said returning the money to Merida. "Fine."Merida said taking the money and ordered. Merida returned with her food only. "Where's my food?"Hiccup said sarcasticly. "You told me to order today, so Iordered. Get yer' own food." Merida said with her mouth full. "Okay." Hiccup said.

~~~AFTER EATING~~~

"Hic, let's go home now." Merida said while texting. "Umm, sure." Hiccup said taking his bag.

~~~MERIDA'S HOUSE~~~

"Dad! Ahm' home!"Merida shouted in the mansion, her voice echoed. Then Hubert, Harris and Hamish jumped on Hiccup. "Boys!" Merida shouted. "Oh Merida! Hiccup. Let's eat." Fergus said going down the stairs. "Umm, ahm' done eatin'."Merida replied to her father. "How about you Hiccup? Have ya'eaten?" Fergus said while sitting on the chair. "I'm done . We ate at Mc Donald's" Hiccup replied. "Okay." Fergus said with his mouth full of chicken and carbonara. "Hiccup, c'mon. Let's play wii."Merida said grabbing Hiccup's arm. They played her wii until 8pm (they arrived at 6pm)  
"Ummm, Hic. Ah think yer' parents are waitin' for ya'. Ah' think ya' should go now." Merida said pausing the game. "Okay, bye!" Hiccup said grabbing his bag.

-WHEN HICCUP LEFT-

"Ugh... Look at this mess." Merida said looking at the coffee table in the living room. "Doritos, Cheetos, Pringles, Coke, doughnuts."Merida looked at the mess she and Hiccup made while playing games. "Ughhh... What's this?" MErida said looking under the carpet. SHe felt like she stepped on something gooey and it feels really gross. "Pizza?! BOYS!"Merida shouted. Again, her voice echoed. The boys went to her. "Yes?" The boys said acting sweet and innocent. "Give mei dad's credit card! Or else, ya' won't get any food from mei and I'll tell dad about that damage you made to the school that I payed for." Merida said folding her arms and tapping her feet. "Which one?" Harris said showing three credit cards. Hubert showed two credit cards and Hamish showed five. "Wot?! Ya' took all his of credit cards!?" Merida exclaimed. (Fergus is already asleep) "Not all, six of them are still with him." HAmish said. "GIve all of them to mei." Merida said. "Fine." Hubertsaid while giving all the credit cards to Merida. "OKay, call Maudie. Tell her to clean this mess. DON'T SHOUT."Merida told the boys. The boys obeyed Merida, but they shouted. It was a good thing that Fergus's room was sound-proof from the outside noises. (except if you open the doors and windows) "Dad, Dad... Dad! Wake up!" Merida told her dad while hitting him with a pilliow. "Merida, what!?" Fergus said taking his eve cover off. "The boys took yer' credit cards, ten of them. But Yer' cards are here now" Merida said placing the cards on the table. "Okay. Go now. I'll slee-... ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." Fergus said.

-SAME TIME AT HICCUP"S HOUSE-

"Dad? Where are you going?"Hiccup said. "I'm leaving, go and ask your mother." Stoick said putting his stuff in his car. Suddenly, Hiccup's mom went out of the house. "Leave! Go away!" Hiccup's mom said holding a broom. Then, SToick left. "Mom? What happened?" Hiccup asked upon entering their house. "It's your dad's fault. Now that he has a child, there he just learned to get ladies... He left his mistress, but I let him go away, but what I just can't understand is he once chose that witch that also looks like beaver... I just can't believe it!"HIccup's mom said waving her replied "Mom, bu-""No buts. Now go to sleep" Hiccup's mom said going upstairs... Hiccup followed and went to his room.

* * *

~~~**NEXT DAY~~~  
**

Merida went to one of the branches of their restaurant... (I FORGOT TO PLACE THE LOCATION OF THIS WHOLE FANFICTION. IT'S IN MANILA, PHILIPPINES/ it's in Manila 'coz I know that place well)  
She was wearing a white shirt with doodle prints, jeans and well, sneakers of course. Merida is already sixteen, so she has a driver's license(Fergus just doesn't want her to drive to school alone) she drove her car to their branch in Trinoma. Trinoma is a mall in Manila.

"Hi Ma'am" the waitress said. "Okay. Merida said as she smiled and walked inside. She went to the kitchen. "I'll take this to Ms. Marian if you mind?"Merida said taking the bag with food. "Okay ma'am." The waiter said. (Ms. Marian is Hiccup's aunt)

-AT HICCUP'S AUNT-

"Hi aunt Marian! SOrry if I'm a bit late, it's traffic" Merida said upon opening the door. "Time is so fast ey? It's already uncle Ben's 2nd year death anniversary." Merida said getting the food out of the bag. Then Hiccup arrived. "Hey readhead! Hi aunt Marian"HIccup said kissing his aunt's cheek. "Hey Hic, could ya' lend me a hand with preparing here?" Merida said. "Umm... Sure"Hiccup said, then he took Merida's phone. "Hey! Give it back to mei!" Merida said while jumping. Hiccup is quite tall.. "YOLO! You only live once! That's why I'm doingthis to you 'coz maybe next time I can't." Hiccup teased. Merida and HIccup just fighted. Aunt Marian smiled. Since they were kids, aunt Marian knew that the both of them will be together. "Let's eat!" Hiccup said. They ate and...

THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!

so, please review... sorry if this took long to update :) scythe657, ELinor will be in the last chapters... :) so stay tuned!

...BYE!...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe... Sorry for the late updateeeeeeeeee! School got a lot worse than I expected, so, here's the 3rd chapter! Sit back and enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings, you can correct me through the reviews or message me :D

* * *

The next day:

Hiccup was sitting on the bench alone in the park. Merida was at home getting ready for her cousin's arrival. Hiccup was humming a song when, he saw a pretty girl getting down a taxi. Then, the earth slowed down and, yep... you guessed it! It was a slow-mo... Then the girl got back in the taxi and the taxi went... Hiccup went to his Mom's parlor. When he arrived at the parlor...

"Oh, Hiccup. Why are you here, it's still early?" Hiccup's mom asked.

"Mom, I was at the park and I met, well, I saw this pretty girl go down from a taxi. And you know what? I had a slow-mo!" Hiccup exclaimed. His mom let out a small smile and then a frown.

"Maybe, she's just a tourist that, that, that is just visiting her relatives or she just went her for a vacation? Then, you'll be heart broken." Hiccup's mom said.

"Whatever you say, I'm still finding that girl." Hiccup said getting his jacket.

Merida's House:

Merida's cousin arrived. She closed the door of the taxi and rang the doorbell. Merida opened the small passage gate,

"Ashley!"Merida exclaimed.

"Merida!" Ashley shouted hugging her cousin that she hasn't seen since they were six(before Hiccup and Merida became friends)

"C'mon, we prepared a lot of food for your arrival." Merida said closing the gate.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

And they kept talking until... "Ashley! My, my, you've grown!" Fergus said patting Ashley's back.

They ate and Merida said, "Ashley, where do you wanna' sleep in the guest room, or with me in my room?"

"Umm, I'll sleep in your room so we can bond."Ashley smiled.

"Then, c'mon... Let's go upstairs!" Merida said grabbing Ashley's arm.

"Um, wait. I have something to give to all of you." Ashley said. She gave the triplets hexbugs. (If you don't know what hexbugs are,check google) She gave the other cousins living with Merida shirts, she gave Fergus a watch and she gave Merida a dress. Merida gave her a small smile when,

"What's this? Ya' know, Mah Meweeda doesn't wear dresses wee lass." Fergus said. "Oh, is that so? I really thought it would look good on her. Well, just keep it." Ashley said before she and Merida went to Merida's bedroom.

* * *

The next day:

Hiccup was at the mall, by himself again... His aunt told him to buy powder when he saw girl who's items fell, "Um, miss. Let me help you." Hiccup said picking up the items when he saw the girl.

It was her, the girl he say yesterday. "Um thank you." The girl said standing up and she left.

'Ugh, stupid! I didn't ask her name!' Hiccup thought.

Then he went to his aunt, "I saw her! Again! It was like, we were destined for each other." Hiccup said.

"Who did you see?" Rapunzel asked. Rapunzel was there because she helped Hiccup's aunt with some stuff.

Hiccup ignored her and instead he asked his aunt, "Aunt Marian, do you know where I can find, I mean do you have any idea where I can find her?" "You can find her in Fergus's Car shop."

Then, Rapunzel rushed to the door and, "Where are you going?"Hiccup asked. "Um, I'm-I'll be right back. Gotta' go!" Rapunzel said before going.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN A MONTH. HAHA, JOKE... IDK WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME, I JUST MADE THIS TODAY COZ' I HAVE NO SCHOOL. SO :D  
YEAH... BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4-NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**SO...**

**THIS IS FOR THAT READER WHO I HATE A LOT ALREADY...**

**IM'MA MENTION HER/HIS (IDK THE GENDER) NAME...**

**LET'S GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THAT READER WHOM I HATE!**

**"DAWNDESTINATION"**

**JUST BECAUSE OF HER STUPID REVIEW... I AM NOT ABLE TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER 'CAUSE I LOST INTEREST BECAUSE OF HIS/HER COMMENT.**

**IT HURT ME A LOT...**

**WELL! GUESS WHAT?**

**DUE TO MY HATRED TOWARDS HIS/HER...**

**I'M NOT CONTINUING THIS STORY...**

**THANKS A LOT DAWNDESTINATION...**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH...**

**NOW...**

**PLEASE...**

**SHUT...**

**UP...**

* * *

I'M GONNA MAKE A NEW STORY BUT JUST A ONESHOT 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO **LOSE** INTEREST BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN SOMEONES STUPID AND FREAKING COMMENT ON **MY** I REPEAT **MY** FANFIC...

AND TO THOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID... HERE IT IS:

I want you to read every single word in this review. I'm sorry. Please don't take this seriously, I'm trying to give constructive criticism. The thing about the slow mo bit really irked me that much. All the characters were out of character and the setting being in Manila, Philippines ruined it. Don't get me wrong, I'm Filipino, but it really didn't feel like a big four story. It was more like a Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo love story more than a Merida and Hiccup love story.

Hiccup disappointed me the most. He was the most out of character. Knowing him, he is not really the romantic type (though he likes the attention of Astrid, and maybe even Merida) and he really wouldn't say "We were destined for each other" whatnot. And he doesn't do sports.

Really, he doesn't. Lifting a basketball would be as much convenient as lifting a boulder for him. My most humble apologies, Hiccup. It's just, you're all this *gestures to all of him* He's more of the brainy guy, and Merida would be a much more suitable choice for sports. Forgive me, I kind of despised "Must be Love" for the unnecessary cheesiness. If you can, please change the location to Scotland or Berk. But if you don't want to, its entirely up to you. But there will definitely some perks if you do. For example I see myself in the point of view of an average fan fiction reader/writer, and if I was not from the Philippines, I would probably stay away from this story because I don't know exactly where and what Philippines is, so as a Mericcup fan in a foreign country, I cannot relate. We don't *all* know Manila well. Just a little theory though.

When you said you set the location in Manila because you know it well (and I'm assuming you don't know much about the Highlands or the Isle of Berk) it just bugged me really because usually, writers research on a certain aspect of their stories to get a more precise and more reasonable choice of plot. Manila, McDonalds, slow mo and fast forward, sounded really inelegant and awkward, to put it mildly. Hiccup saying, "Mom, I had a slow mo," really made me gag.

I didn't feel any magic, any warmth between Merida and Elinor, and where the hell is Toothless?! It doesn't feel like HTTYD without him. I guess this modernised version of a Mericcup story can't include our favourite dragon. I could critique your summary too, just one bit. You have capitalisation problems and it really turned me off when I read them. A summary is the home of partial plots, hints of unexpected twists and some liberties taken for the sake of fan fiction and not a place to mash your pointless comments on the story. Yes, its Mericcup. Yes, its a love story. No, we don't want you to spoil it, but we *DO* want you to give us hints about what the story could be about. It helps you draw readers in and get good, positive reviews. Unlike this one, unfortunately.

Oh, and by the way, the review I left was *not* a flame. A flame is usually "Oh gods, your story sucks. Please stop writing b4 u kill us all." It's emphasis basically revolves around the flaws of the story and makes it sound worse than it really is. I don't think your story is bad, but a few tweaks would be nice. Please just take away "Must be Love" references. It sounds so local, and corny (as we say) It doesn't feel like a good Mericcup story or a story about the Norse and Celts to say the least. At least for me. But then again, if you really *really* want to, its alright. (sighs)

Somehow, I didn't fancy the modernised version of this one. No dragons, no beautiful glades of caverns, no mountains, no coasts, no beautiful sunsets, no stormy seas, no tranquil forests or anything Brave and Httyd familiar. If this was a Jackunzel story, it would have probably been okay since Jack lived (sort of) up to the modern times. Besides, in this era/period/time/generation, it would be odd to be named Hiccup.

You probably hate me right now, but I can't help it. I'm an avid reader and I have expectations in reading. But maybe its your first time to write this fandom so I understand. Hiccup and Merida are my favourite OTP. When I had my first story, I had my first flame, and it was much, much, much harsh than this one. "Ugh, your character's a Mary Sue and this story sucks!" But it seriously made me a better writer. Mistakes, you can either run away, or learn from it.

I care about writers because if I didn't, I wouldn't have wasted my time reviewing your story. Take this as a compliment, young padawan. On the upside, I liked that you included Hic's mom. Her name is Valhallarama (look it up) I still had fun with your story and it has great potential! Looking to see what improvements you've made! So update soon!:D

* * *

I HATED THE FACT THAT HE/SHE STILL HAD THE GUTS TO PUT A SMILEY AND UPDATE SOON... SERIOUSLY?!

SO... THANKS A LOT!

I'M ALSO A KPOPPER SO, IF THERE ARE OTHER KPOPPER READERS... WANT ME TO WRITE AN EXOSHIDAE FANFIC?

JUST PM ME :)))

. .writer


End file.
